doramafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Oguri Shun
Биография Сюн Огури родился в большой семье третьим, самым младшим ребенком (у Сюна есть также сестра и брат), 26 декабря 1982 года в Кодайре (Токио), Япония. Школу он так и не закончил. Хотя и обучение актёрскому мастерству не стало для Сюна делом легким, по его словам, спасало то, что «на курсе было много симпатичных девочек». Сейчас же актёрство для него всё; без профессии Сюн себя не видит, ей отдаётся полностью и с удовольствием. Первой для Сюна стала роль в дораме «Крутой учитель Онидзука» , а затем — заметная роль в дораме Моримото Кодзуэко «Гокусэн» (Uchiyama Haruhiko). Но по-настоящему звездной для него стала роль Ханадзавы Рюи в дораме «Цветочки после ягодок». Последующая за ней роль Сано Идзуми в дораме «Для вас во всем цвету или Непостижимый рай» только закрепила славу Сюна, как талантливого, одаренного актёра. Помимо актёрского таланта, Сюн обладает хорошим голосом, который востребован на радио и в озвучивании анимации. Также он ещё посвящает себя театру. Интересные факты *Огури Сюн — левша. *Лучший друг Сюна — Цукамото Такаси. С моделью, актёром и певцом Такаси он знаком давно. Вместе они снимались в дораме «Встать!». *Друг Огури Сюна Мацумото Дзюн выдвинул продюсерам дорамы «Цветочки после ягодок» ультиматум: или они берут на роль Ханадзавы Рюи Огури Сюна, или они не увидят в роли Домёдзи Цукасы самого Дзюна. Семья *Жена Yamada Yu (женился на актрисе 14 марта 2012 ) Фильмография *Woman 2013 *Rich man , poor woman in New-york 2013 *Yae no Sakura 2013 *Space Brothers 2012 *Rich Man, Poor Woman 2012 *Arakawa Under the Bridge 2011 *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro 2011 *Kikoku 2010 *Sayonara Aruma 2010 *Gaku: Peak 2010 *Kikoku 2010 *Juui Dolittle 2010 *Gokusen фильм 2009 *Tajomaru 2009 *Crows ZERO II 2009 *Tokyo Dogs 2009 *Smile 2009 *Tenchijin 2009 *Yume wo Kanaeru Zou спэшл 2008 *Hana Yori Dango Final 2008 *Binbou Danshi 2008 *Detective Conan 2 2008 *Hebi ni Piasu 2008 *Surf's Up 2007 *Crows ZERO 2007 *Sukiyaki Western Django 2007 *Kisaragi 2007 *Sakuran 2007 *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2007 *Hana Yori Dango 2 2007 *Detective Conan 2006 *Yuuki 2006 *El Poporazzi ga Yuku 2006 *Otoshimono 2006 *Waters 2006 *Rinne 2006 *Life on the Long Board 2005 *Azumi 2 2005 *The Neighbor No. Thirteen 2005 *Hana Yori Dango 2005 *Densha Otoko 2005 *Koto 2005 *Yoshitsune 2005 *Aikurushii 2005 *Taika no Kaishin 2005 *Division 1 2004 *Fire Boys (камэо 4 эп) 2004 *Is. A 2004 *Haken Kuroitsu no Tsubasa 2004 *Spring Story 2003 *Robot Contest 2003 *Stand Up!! 2003 *Azumi es Nachi 2003 *Gokusen 2002 *Hitsuji no Uta 2002 *Summer Snow 2000 *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (камэо 2эп) 2000 *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai 2000 *Shiawase Kazoku Keiga 1999 *Great Teacher Onizuka 1998 - 1995 Награды *74th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Rich Man, Poor Woman *16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012): Best Actor for Rich Man, Poor Woman *MTV Student Voice Awards: Best Actor (2008) *17th Japan Movie Critics Awards: Best Actor for 'Crows ZERO' (2008) *45th Golden Arrow Awards: Broadcast (Drama) Prize (2008) *DVD Data Awards: Best Talento (2008) *Japan Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award (2008) *16th Hashida Rookie of the Year Award for 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2008) *Elan d'or Awards: Newcomer Award (2008) *2007 Annual Drama Grand Prix Awards: Best supporting actor for 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2007) *MTV Student Voice Awards: Best Actor (2007) *TVnavi Magazine 2007 Drama Awards: Best supporting actor for 'Hanazakari no Kimitachi e' (2007) Галерея 664_o.jpg 03.jpg 997468627.jpg Oguri-Shun.jpg -Oguri-Shun-shun-oguri-oguri-shun-27646831-936-1326.jpg shun-oguri-shun-oguri-oguri-shun-7119861-1000-1228.jpg Oguri Shun - Crows Zero Photobook 006.jpg Oguri Shun - Crows Zero Photobook 035.jpg Oguri Shun - Crows Zero Photobook 040.jpg Oguri_Shun05.jpg Oguri-Shun-Tokyo-DOGS-tokyo-dogs-26063455-1658-2560.jpg Категория:ЯпАктер